Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, Part I Credits
Opening Titles * Warner Premiere - A TimeWarner Company * DC Comics - From DC Entertainment * Warner Bros. Animation Presents * "Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, Part I" Ending Credits * Directed by: Jay Oliva * Written by: Bob Goodman * Based on the Graphic Novel Batman: The Dark Knight Returns by: Frank Miller and Klaus Janson - Published by DC Comics * Peter Weller, Ariel Winter, David Selby, Wade Williams * Executive Producers: Sam Register, Bruce Timm, Benjamin Melniker, Michael Uslan * Co-Producer: Alan Burnett * Music by: Christopher Drake * Editor: Christopher D. Lozinski * Voice Direction: Andrea Romano * Cast: ** Peter Weller as Batman ** Ariel Winter as Robin ** David Selby as Commisioner Gordon ** Wade Williams as Harvey Dent ** Carlos Alazraqui as Hernando ** Dee Bradley Baker as Don ** Paget Brewster as Lana Lang ** Maria Canals as Yindel ** Catherine Cavadini as Joanie ** Townsend Coleman as Morrie ** Grey DeLisle as Anchor Carla ** Richard Doyle as The Mayor ** Greg Eagles as Ben Derrick ** Michael Emerson as Joker ** Michael Jackson as Alfred ** Danny Jacobs as Merkel ** Maurice LaMarche as Dr. Willing ** Yuri Lowenthal as Son of Batman ** Michael McKean as Dr. Wolper ** Sam McMurray as Anchor Ted ** Jim Meskimen as General Briggs ** Rob Paulsen as Rob ** Andrea Romano as Woman ** Tara Strong as Michelle ** James Patrick Stuart as Murray ** Gary Sturgis as Silk ** James Arnold Taylor as Mr. Hudson ** Bruce Timm as Thomas Wayne ** Jim Ward as Femur's Lawyer ** Frank Welker as Mayor Stevenson ** Gary Anthony Williams as Mutant Leader ** Jim Wise as Femur ** Gwendoline Yeo as Lola Chong * Batman Created by: Bob Kane * Associate Producer: Michael Macasero * Production Manager: Cory Gustke * Assistant Production Managers: Jeff Adams, Matthew Mahoney * Casting Director: Meredith Layne C.S.A. * Storyboard Artists: Michael Chang, Brendan Clogher, Tim Divar, Lynell Forestall, Sam Liu, Rick Morales, Lauren Montgomery, Owen Sullivan, Keo Thongkham, Adam Van Wyk, Melchior Zwyer * Storyboard Cleanup: Jen Bennett, Naz Ghodrati-Azadi, Kathryn Marusik, Christina Sotta, Christie Tseng * Lead Character Design: Jon Suzuki * Character Design: Lynell Forestall, Stephen Jones, Danny Kimanyen, Coran Stone, Junpei Takayama, Brian Uchida, Melchior Zwyer * Prop Design: Andy Chiang, Art Lee, Jeff Wong * 3D Models: Andy Chiang * Background Key Design: Andy Chiang, Jay Hong, Jonard Soriano, Jeff Wong * Background Paint: Bill Dunn, Chun Liu, Wei Zhao * Color Stylist: James Peters * Ink and Paint: Matthew Bordenave, Craig Cuqro * Animatic: Christopher D. Lozinski * Animation Checking: Justin Schultz * Animation Services: Moi Animation Studios * Animation Directors: Se-Il Ho, Seon-Gi Kang, Gyeong-Ho Choi, Seung-Hun Yoo * Production Managers: Young-Soo Yoo, Su-Mi Beck, Min-Sung Park * Production Coordinators: Hyo-Sun Ryu, Seong-Mi Park * Layout Artists: Se-Il Oh, Gyeong-Ho Choi, Tae-Il Kim, Seung-Hun Yoo * Key Animation: Jong-Hwa Lee, Geon-Sik Lee, Jae-Beom Lee, Gyeong-Pyo Hong, Seon-Gi Kang, Parl Yeong-Il, Yeong-Su Kim, Hyeong-Seok Chang, Seong-Deuk Sohn, Yo-Han Hahn, Yeong-Hui Shim, Chang-O Park, Jin-Hae Lee, Yeong-Il Park, Yun-Jae Go, * 3D CGI: Gu-Hahn Yoo * Model Checkers: Yang-Sook Kim, Ki-Duck Park * Final Checkers: Nam-Gyu Lee, Dong-Mun Choo, Gi-Yong Sung * Background Director: Jong-Ho Park * Color Supervisor: Jinmi Kim * Composition Director: Byoung-Ryul Kim * Composition: Hyo-Yoon Baek, Kyoung-Hee Kang * Recording Facilities: Warner Bros. Post Production Services * Recording Machine Operators: Sarah Baluch, Jeff O. Collins * Track Readers: Fred Salinas, Wilson Martinez * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley Downs, Patrick J. Foley, Mike Garcia * Re-Recording Facility: Digipost.TV, Inc. * Re-Recording Engineers: Robert Hargeaves, M.P.S.E., John K. Hegedes * Sound Effects Design/Editorial: Digipost.TV, Inc., Robert Hargeaves, M.P.S.E., George Brooks * Foley Artist: Gary Marullo * Online Editor: Steven White * Music Editor: Francisco Rodriguez * Post Production Manager: Scott Shinick * Executive in Charge of Music: Niki Sherrod * Casting Administration: Liz Carroll, Susan Chieco * Production Administrator: Nicole Martin * Production Support: Vivian Hernandez, Michele Karpel, Audrey Kim, Tamara Miles, Erika Sevilla-Guerra, Renee Toporzysek, Janet Yi * Production Accounting: Luisa Guzman, Debbie Lindquist, Maral Simonian, Athena Wingate * Business and Legal Affairs: John Michael Beach, Lori Blackstone, Sharmalee Lall, Bonnie Negrete, Joulene St. Catherine * Production Supervision: Bobbie Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * ©2012 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. - All Rights Reserved * "Batman" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © DC Comics Country of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Animation, Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * A Warner Bros. Entertainment Company - www.warnerbros.com * Warner Bros. Animation - A TimeWarner Company Category:End Credits Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:Warner Home Video Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Premiere Category:DC Comics